


First Place

by Erierio_o, hannahuwu



Series: Pluto [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Crushes, Fluff, It's cute shut up, M/M, No Smut, Yelling, mingi is an angry baby, this chapter is clean heh, well not yet smut i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erierio_o/pseuds/Erierio_o, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahuwu/pseuds/hannahuwu
Summary: "Who the fuck is Hongjoong and why am I second?"
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho & Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong & Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Series: Pluto [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643437
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	First Place

“Mingi,” he slowly turns to his side.

“Mingi,”

“Song Mingi if you don’t wake up-” that makes him jolt. He hadn’t even realised he had drifted off to sleep in the middle of the council meeting. The head counsellor rolls her eyes.

“I expect a full written report of this meeting on my desk by next week, Mr Song,” she tuts. Yunho turns to look at his best friend, patting his back mockingly.

“ _Shut up_ ,” he hisses through gritted teeth.

“Yunho, my dear boy who was not sleeping for half of this, please give us a recap.”

“Yes miss,” he rises before shooting Mingi a grin. Mingi is going to throw his clothes out into the streets if he continues annoying him like this.

“Today, dated 10th of March, we return to normal club activities after a month of examinations. The purpose of this meeting was to discuss if any clubs required assistive funds from the school or wanted help in promoting club names. Full attendance, except for the leader of the astronomy club.”

“Again?” Mingi sighs, exasperated. Yunho ignores him before continuing.

“Conclusively, the dancing club floor needs some fixing, and we will try to provide a subsidy for the costly cameras the photography club members need to purchase on their own. Any questions? No? Good,” Yunho sinks back down into his seat before smugly looking at Mingi.

“Excellent, Yunho. It’s at times like these where Mingi, our dear _head prefect_ -” she stops to narrow her eyes at Mingi.

“-is so lucky to have you as his assistant.” She smiles.

“Anyway, I realise that all of you desperately want to go and find out what your examination results are, hence I will release you now so that you get to see them before the other students. All the best!” she waves her hand in dismissal as the council members disperse.

“How’s our sleepy head boy feeling about his exam results?” San, the head of the dance club approaches him, arm slung around his boyfriend Wooyoung who was a prefect as well as a member. Both were his age but in the year below as Mingi had skipped a year, hence their chart would be further down the hallway.

“Of course he’s going to get first place again. When has he not?” Yeosang snorts, another fellow prefect walking ahead towards the chart further down, arms held above his head in a stretching motion.

“If hyung gets anything but first place, my life is a lie,” the youngest member of the council, Jongho pipes up cheerfully. He had the face of a baby but the stamina of a pro wrestler, marching his way to eliminating all of the other candidates for the head of the sports club.

“Seonghwa-hyung! What’s the score?” Mingi yells as he sees the older male standing in front of the chart. He slowly turns to face him, an unreadable expression on his face. Silently, Mingi’s eyes loom up the chart.

_1st place: Kim Hongjoong_  
_2nd place: Song Mingi_  
_3rd place: Jung Yunho_  
_…_

“Who the fuck is Hongjoong?” Mingi gasps, the rest of the group silenced by the surprise.

“He’s the astronomy club leader, dude. Oh sweet, I’m in third place again.” Yunho appears by his side.

“I’ve literally told you about him a million times,” he states nonchalantly.

“I don’t recall that,” Mingi frowns.

“He’s always been in second place below you. How have you never noticed?” Seonghwa tilts his head, fingers playing with each other as Yeosang hums in agreement. Mingi’s mouth hangs open in disbelief. _Him? Second place?_

“Dumbass,” Yeosang mutters.

“Uhhh, Mingi?” San waves his hands in front of his face.

“I think he’s broken.” Yunho chuckles.

“Okay. Have fun with being frozen, Mingi. I’m leaving.” Yeosang laughs as he walks down the corridor to check on his results alongside San and Wooyoung. Yunho and Seonghwa follow suit a while later, leaving him to stand in a perplexed state in front of the board. Maybe he’s seeing wrong? Does he need glasses?

_1st place: Kim Hongjoong_

_Kim Hongjoong_

_Hongjoong_

_Okay, now what?_ Mingi ponders. He’s still kinda angry and draws his lips into a pout. Would it make sense to find the guy? After all, he’s the head prefect. It could be under the simple reason of helping Hongjoong (he had never heard of the existence of such a Korean name until today, his brain registers) catch up with the council meeting he had missed today. (It didn’t register in his brain, however, that he had never done that before and it might seem weird, but somehow Mingi’s brain had convinced itself such a detail was not necessary to take in). He huffs to himself to ask the dude how he had gotten first place instead of him, ignoring the saltiness that forms in the pit of his stomach.

He pulls out his phone and the student information file that he has access to before typing up the dude’s name, whizzing through the list to trace his classroom. According to his timetable, he currently had study periods, which meant he could technically be anywhere, to Mingi’s annoyance. But his classroom would be a good start, he assures himself.

He’s not there.

In fact, he’s not _anywhere,_ and Mingi is _pissed._ He’s not in the library, not in the canteen, not around the school sports complex (which Mingi had run around quite a few times. Jongho whistles as he runs by on the track, clapping for his hyung who _was, after all,_ his year group's representative runner), he’s not behind the school grounds where the delinquents hang out (they shoot him a questioning look but say nothing), and he’s not in any of the janitor storerooms (although he does find other people in interesting states, making a mental note of who they are to throw them in detention later. He definitely did not need to see most of that). Mingi basically growls at Yunho when he calls him after he’s searched the whole campus, including asking Hongjoong’s house matron.

“Yunho, where the fuck do I find this Hongjoong guy?”

“Why do you need that info, may I ask?”

“Just fucking tell me or your laptop will be six feet under tonight.”

“Sheesh. So salty. Listen, dude, it’s logic. What is he the leader of?”

“Yunho, I don’t have time for your fucking games.”

“Astronomy, Mingi.”

“Okay, yeah, so what?”

“Where do people go to gaze at stars?”

“The sky? Oh my fucking god, Yunho, just tell me!”

“THE OBSERVATORY! JESUS CHRIST MINGI.”

“...”

“You don’t know where that is?”

“We have an observatory?” Mingi asks, genuinely interested. How has he not known this before?

“Oh for the love of fuck-” he hears Yunho sigh on the other side of the call.

“Just, go look at the school map we have in the council room. Have fun.”

Mingi pulls his phone away promptly as Yunho ends the call, heading back in the direction of said room. The map is spread out on his desk, ‘OBSERVATORY’ written in bold at a pinpointed location. Huh. That was odd. How had he never seen that before? He brushes the thought off and snaps a photo before following the path up to the observatory. Pulling out his prefect access card, he taps the sensor to unlock the gated staircase and leaps up the stairs, three steps at a time, long legs helping (like a gazelle, his brain suggests).

Almost frantically, he flings the door of the large observatory open and yells the first thing he can think of.

“Why the fuck aren’t you normal?!” his mouth manages to compute after all that pent up fury in the form of wasting all his energy running around school like a mad man. Then his brain short circuits, because there is only one person in the room, and he’s _fucking adorable._

“Carrot?” he sniffles, eyes glued on Mingi’s orange hair as he glances away from the MacBook he’s holding in mid-air, tissues all around him while he’s swaddled in a thick blanket, nestled in a bean bag. He looks so small, so cute, but wait, _is he crying?_ Mingi’s heart hurts at the sight of the pure looking boy’s tear-streaked face, and he kind of wants to pull him into a hug and apologise and tell him that he can get first place whenever he wants as long as he’s happy, but that’s a bit weird as this is literally his first time seeing the boy, so he does the only thing that makes sense.

He runs out and doesn’t stop running until he gets back to his shared dorm with Yunho.

Yunho shoots him a judging look that he misses, instead runs to his room and locks the door before collapsing on the bed. What a trainwreck of a day, he groans, muffling his screams into his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is part of a series :D  
> Some chapters will have smut, but I will make it an option to skip the smut without it impacting the story line too much. Thank you for joining us on this fluffy emotional rollercoaster!  
> I'm on twitter under @hannah_uwo ^^


End file.
